justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Erich21/Just Dance 2017 - my opinion
1st of all, I dont hate JD2017/16, I dont hate Ubisoft (that much) and I like that I own JD2017/16. I know that many people have diferent opinions about how Ubi makes JD recently. either no money, no rights, no dancers etc. I wont talk about stuff because I have no idea how they actually work there in Paris. Im not saying "Dont buy this, buy that", its just something that has been wondering in my mind for a while. Also, expect some grammar errors while reading this Tracklist - I love it, having new songs and fan favorites. Cheap thrills, Worth it, Let me love you, Into you, What is love, Last Christmas etc. but it has only 40 songs (Ubi club songs are not counted since LMLY is JDU locked, and the rest are on JD16 already), while the past games had more songs. Why are you lowering songs, Ubi? However, I dont quite like the Alternate and Mashup routines thay added. Some are interesting: What is love car version, Worth it extreme crew or Daddy dad/son sweat, while others i dont find them quite right, Hips dont lie sumo, Watch me family battle or Radical helmet version. And only 10 Mashups, that are also on JDU (I know that 9 are JDU free, but imagine people that may not have a good internet connections). There are more good mashups on Youtube that really deserve to be in-game. I guess Ubi doesnt have time to look at good content created by their community. Thats just weird, having a game with more than 20 mashups on a single disk then changing from only 1 disk and others being JDU playable. =/ The UI - Its amazing! Having a JDNow feel, now with song background and colors, its more organized and clean than having 3 big squares and arrows around the screen. However, one thing that i dont understand is the Favorites playlist. It should have only songs that you have added as Favorite, right? Well in my case, it had tons of songs that I really didnt cared for. Also, getting rid of "Rate your dance" feature? Im not saying I dont like the idea of having a favourite palylist, but its just something that I got used to. Just Dance Unlimited bugs (I was playing on Wii U) Apart from the famous "frozen console and siren noise" bug that was since JD16, Ive encountered 2 bugs, mostly during Happy Hours on WDF. - tracking not synced with the video shown - buffering for too long Old-gen While old-gen has the JD15 feel, Ubisoft really murdered it. Now some may say "Well, it cant have all the new features bcuz not enogh space", I say "its possible". The Wii u game files are around 15gb and most high-detailed games on xbox or PS are more than 15gb data. If Ubi wanted to give old-gen players the same feel as new-gen, they could have posibilly reduced the video size to make room for all new stuff. Also, the Wii version having every routine while others have missing Mashups or Alts its vrey weird. (World) Video Challenge Since its just the "Challenger mode" from JD15 but its video and its 1v1, I kinda enjoy it, but here are some problems with it: - Tracking bugs during gameplay (for example, someone gets an 'ok' and their star bar is rising way to faster than mine) - The interface on both games is good, but neither are perfect. On jd16, you couldnt have any options to create a challenge based on a song that hasnt been subbmited yet. Youll have to go looking for someone who has done it and then re-make it yourself. On JD17, sure its more custom. While you do have an "Pending challenges" and "Active challenges" row, there are no more rows for "Best players" or "featured videos", youre stuck using the "World" and "Dance masters" row. Dance quest - its...meh? I mean, I get the idea of it but, its executed very weird. On JD16, you have far too many quests with every single routine, JD17 has way less quests. Just Dance Machine - Its interesting. Having a game mode where you dance to diferent modes and genres of songs, it gets bored easy and the story is very plain. (Even the "TO BE CONTINUED..." scene didnt made any sense to me) World Dance Floor - After being absent on JD16 for new-gen, its back! While it has the same feel as the old-gen one, it feels like a more competitive mode than just a fun mode. And there are several things that annoy me - having 100 song votes before making an event (boss, spotlight etc) - Tournaments are kinda broken. Just add scores of all people and the highest one wins. But imagine if youre 1st place and suddenly you lose connection. You would be screwed up. - Cross-platform unfairness because camera players have a FUNK of an advantege over the remote players. Also, the PC version not being cross platform, while the consoles are, i guess its annyoing to PC players. - Players who arent active during events (ex: in a boss battle, you could have made a superstar, but the rest didnt even played, so its lost) General game progresion - Its nice to see that Ubisoft wants us to finish every single game mode they add, but the way they make it its VERY hard Aside from ones like "dance to every song from the tracklist" or "finish all the dance quests wtih a trophy" or "complete all Uplay actions", tehre are the other witch are very hard. (World) Video Challenge - JD16 - win 100 matches - JD17 - win 25 matches World Dance Floor - Win in 20 events (boss, spotligt etc) - its hard to quickly finish when you dont gain point when the Song Votes come and you have to wait for a proper event to start. .......to be continued Category:Blog posts